Of Cum and Coffee
by Darkclaw1122
Summary: Godot comes over to Edgeworth's house for a "visit". rated for yaoi, sex, rape, smut, lemon. My first smut. Flames will be used to keep me warm during the winter, brrr.


**YAY! Finally I finished my first Phoenix Wright fanfic..... figures with my perverted mind that it's smut, lol.**

**Anyway, my first lemon so be nice!**

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth lay on his bed wearing his magenta silk pajamas. Already it was 9 oclock, he should have been up by now.  
Still Edgeworth lay for a few more minutes, it was a Saturday, and he had no trials to go to today. Suddunly the doorbell rang.  
Edgeworth stood up, put on his pink bathrobe and walked downstairs.

To Edgeworth's surprise the man at the door was no other than a Mr. Godot. "Ah, I wasn't excpecting you, ecspessially so early. What can I do for you?" Edgeworth asked. "Oh, I thought I'd just drop in to say hi. heh heh." Godot chuckled.  
Edgeworth stared at him confused for a moment then remembered his manners, "Oh! Here, why don't you come in for a cup of coffee?" "Hmph, that'd be nice, I brought a couple thermoses with me but I already finished them on the way over."

The two men walked into Edgeworth's kitchen, Edgeworth started making the coffee.  
When it was finished, Edgeworth asked Godot if he wanted any cream in his coffee. "Hmph, of course not. A cup of coffee is like a court trial, a bitter fight but with an addicting thrill underneath. Cream is like the falsefied evidence that plauges our court system today." Godot anwsered. "Oh, I didn't know you felt so strongly about... um, cream." Edgeworth said 'What a weirdo'  
is what he thought instead. After downing 10 cups of coffee Godot asked, "Can I see the rest of your house?" "Um, sure." Edgeworth said shakily. Edgeworth didn't know how to act in Godot's presence, it was like he was a teenager again, suddunly struck with a crush on a girl. 'Snap out of it Miles!' He told himself. "Ahem, right this way," Edgeworth said with more authority.

They took a tour around the house. "And finally, is my bedroom." announced Miles, stopping at the last door they had not yet entered.  
Edgeworth opened the door revealing a well-kept room, the only thing off about it was the bed, it's sheets still ruffled from Edgeworth sleeping there. "I'm surprised you only came over here to say hi, we aren't very good friends or anything." Edgeworth said as they walked into the room. "Heh heh," Godot chuckled, "I didn't just come over to say hi..."

Suddunly Godot grabbed Edgeworth from behind and dragged him over to the bed. Edgeworth felt cool metal touch his wrists and heard a 'clink' noise, 'Handcuffs!?' he thought incrdeuously, 'What the Hell is Godot doing!?!?'

Godot chuckled and began to take the robe Edgeworth had put on earlier off. "Hmph, you're going to enjoy this, or at least I am." Godot whispered sexily into Edgeworth's ear. Godot then removed Edgeworth's shirt leaving him bare-chested. Godot ran his hands up and down Edgeworth's muscled upper body. Godot leaned in and took Edgeworth in a deep, passionate kiss Edgeworth finally stopped struggling and relaxed into the kiss. Godot stopped kissing him and said, "Good, good. You'll need to be relaxed for what's to come." Godot's hands then went to Edgeworth's nipples, slowly stroking them, Edgeworth barely suppresed a moan. Godot put his mouth on one of the harding buds and began to suck. Edgeworth gave in and let out a loud moan.  
Godot reached down and grabbed Edgeworth's quickly hardening member and stroked it through the fabric. The friction made Edgeworth moan even louder. Godot moved his head up and gave Edgeworth another kiss, then moved down to the waistline of Edgeworth's pants.

Edgeworth was so drowned in esctasy that he didn't even relize what was happening, Godot pulled down the magenta pajama bottoms revealing Edgeworth's 8 inch boner. Godot leaned in and took the head in his mouth, swirling his tounge around it.  
Then taking in more of it til he had the entire dick in his mouth. Godot began bobbing his head up and down, expertly sucking Edgeworth off, twirling his tounge around the huge dick and making Edgeworth moan even more. Til finally Edgeworth felt a familiar feeling in his loins and he began to gasp, "Ah! AH" Godot knew what was happening and soon Edgeworth came. Godot swallowed it all, not spilling a drop, "The only thing I like drinking more than cum is coffee." He said and kissed Edgeworth once again. The taste of cum and coffee was left in Edgeworth's mouth, it was the most unusually and utterly arousing taste. Edgeworth thought it was over but Godot still had plans for him.....

Godot stood and quickly took off his shirt and pants, he was left only wearing a pair of breifs with a gigantic bulge in them.  
Then he slowly pulled the underwear down, leaving him stark naked was a enormous 11 inch erection bobbing in midair. This scene seemed to bring Edgeworth back to his senses, "Let me out of here this instant!!" He screamed. "I'm afraid I can't do that yet,  
not til I'm through with you." Godot whispered back. Godot flipped Edgeworth onto his stomache and Godot postioned his giant cock right outside Edgeworth's opening. Then Godot plunged his dick into Edgeworth. Edgeworth screamed, it felt like something was ripping him in two! But as Godot began thrusting his hips back and forth the pain evaporated in to pleasure. Godot rammed his cock into Edgeworth's prostate with each thrust, sending waves of pleasure throughout Edgey's body. Soon Godot's thrusts became faster and faster, harder and harder til he came copiously into Edgeworth. He then lay panting next to Edgeworth who looked shellshocked.  
Godot stood up, got dressed and unlocked Edgeworth's handcuffs while whispering in his ear, "I'll be back next week."


End file.
